Ark 13 Episode 37: The Realization
Participants Ginsei Yanazuka Yin Sato All Coming Together Ginsei stood at the top of the Osoremaru building which was now higher than the last time he had stood there thanks to Leo’s efforts when he led the clan during Ginsei’s absence. His piercing red-violet eyes gazed out towards District Two as a small breeze blew; causing his bangs to flow in the direction the breeze blew which was off to his right. The sun was slowly setting in the sky, the time being around six in the evening. Osoremaru had been making quick progress at gaining bits of territory here and there within District Two though it all seemed to be going in a sort of path, as if fingers were reaching into District Two to take a hold of it and consume it. The businesses that Osoremaru were slowly taking over had become numerous over a few weeks. Ginsei himself had been doing a lot of business lately, dealing with bigger corporations that dotted District Two’s map while his subordinates handled the smaller businesses and shops. From clothing stores to restaurants, from shipping companies to manufacturers, Osoremaru was slowly taking it all. Ginsei slowly closed his eyes, feeling the breeze as it crawled across his skin. A grin slowly slid across his lips as he went over the progress he had been making. “Boss, Kikazuki’s car dealership is ours, as well as Zino’s gym.” Ginsei nodded, signaling that he had heard his subordinate. The man turned, heading off of the rooftop and down the stairs back into the building, leaving Ginsei by himself once more. “Continue on…” Ginsei spoke aloud though he was talking to himself. “Wrap around District Two and take it Osoremaru…” Ginsei’s eyes slowly opened as he glanced up towards the sky which was getting darker and darker as the minutes went by. He turned on his heels, making his way across the rooftop, walking in a slow stride. He made his way into the building and down the stairs which opened into the hallway which led to his office. He turned to the right, making his way down the hallway and into his office. He closed the door behind him, walking across his office to take a seat in the chair that sat behind his desk. He leaned back some, propping his right elbow onto the arm of the chair, closing his right hand into a fist so he was able to lean his cheek onto his knuckles. He soon became lost in thought, staring off into space. I'm What? Akali : + She looked out of the coffee shop, stirring her Mocha Frappuccino with her index finger, catching a bit of foam on the side and then licking it off when she heard someone move in front of her, glancing up at him and seeing a tan male, about 6'3" with that cute little superman curl and really dark blue eyes. "Hi there. Can I help you?" Yin brushed her hair back and slid her hand down below the table, a small pocket knife flipped open and she held it near the center of Superman's stomach. "I.. uh wanna know if you'd like to g-" She held her hand up, stopping him. "You're cute, but I have a boyfriend." He smiled a bit sadly and walked away as Yin retracted the knife. Leaning back, she sighed and left a tip for them, sipping on her drink and making her way down the street. Her white top exposed her right shoulder and part of her stomach, showing her belly studs and it flapped around a little in the slight breeze. And then she started coughing, holding her hand over her mouth and then looking around for the nearest restroom. She rushed over to a restaurant and slipped into the restroom, locking the door, then kneeling down and bending over the toilet seat, holding her hair back and she.. uhm... Yeah... After cleaning her mouth out, she coughed again and looked at herself in the mirror. "What's causing me to vomit all the time? I haven't eaten anything bad, and it's been happening all week." Come to think of it, her period hadn't come yet. Stress? No. Anti-biotics? Hadn't taken any the past month. Weight gain or loss? She was still her normal weight. Then.. "No.. No way." There's no way I'm pregnant. Not a chance.. Though she had been very intimate with Ginsei ever since he brought her to his office the first time... After cleaning up her mess, she went towards the first pharmacy store she could find, purchasing a pregnancy testing stick and then going into the store's restroom, doing her business. "Wait five minutes..." As time passed by, she heard the soft beep and looked at the screen. Her heart flipped for two reasons. "Fuck I'm pregnant..." and that "Ohmygod! I'm having a baby!" reaction... But how am I gonna tell Ginsei..? She scratched at her head and sighed before leaving the pharmacy and making her way towards the Osoremaru Building, Ginsei's men escorting her to Ginsei's office and then one knocked on the door. "Boss, You're lady friend is here." + Ginsei had still been staring into space when he heard a knock on the door, the voice on the other side claiming his “Lady friend” was here. He figured that the lady friend was Yin. He stood from his chair, walking towards his bar. He poured himself a drink, choosing to drink from one of his older bottles of scotch. “Let her in.” As Yin would enter she would see Ginsei wearing one of his long black suit coats over a black V-neck along with a pair of black jeans and a pair of black Geta. He swirled the glass around, watching the liquid spin slightly before raising the glass to his lips, taking a sip before he looked at her, a smile sliding across his lips at the sight of her. Akali: + She thanked her escort and let herself in, smiling back at him. She moved over and around his desk, coming around behind him and then lacing her arms around him, giggling some before pushing the glass away from his lips and letting her own lips take it's place upon his, kissing him softly before pulling away. She sighed a little and nuzzles her cheek against his. "Hi, love. How're you today?" + He pressed his lips gently against hers as she took the place of his glass of scotch. The smile he had remained on his face as she nuzzled her cheek against his own. “I’m doing well Beautiful, and you?” He looked at her, his bangs hanging down over the right side of his face like usual, his piercing red-violet eyes looking into her own eyes. Giving The News Akali: + She looked down as a light blush came across her face, biting her tongue and cursing silently to herself. "Oh.. Fine. Fine." She thought and looked back up at him, her sky blue eyes meeting his. "Ginsei, don't think I'm weird or anything.. but is it alright if I asked you.." She paused, thinking of what words to use, using her right hand to fiddle with her hair, coiling a thin clump of hair around her index finger. ".. how you would feel about.. being a father..?" + Ginsei looked into her eyes after hearing the question she had asked. He suddenly thought back to when he contemplated about what he would be leaving behind when he died. He remembered thinking that he may die without leaving an offspring to continue the main Yanazuka blood line. He nodded slowly, looking into her eyes sincerely. “I wouldn’t mind being a father… Actually, I think I want to be a father.” He stared into her eyes, his mind moving quickly, unsure whether he should assume she was pregnant and was wondering if she should tell him, or if she was simply asking a question. If she was pregnant, should he feel proud and excited or confused and unready. “Am I a father?..” He asked her with an evident questioning and cautious tone. Akali: + She eased a little after the confirmation of wanting to be a father and then.. "You.. You are." She looked at his face, watching on any expressions that he might have, with a worried look on her face... "I'm pregnant." her stomach clenched and she sighed some. + Ginsei slowly nodded his head, his face being expressionless as the thought of being a father set in. After a few moments, a smile slowly slid across his lips. He slid his right arm snuggly around her waist as he leaned in slowly, gently pressing his lips against hers, unable to contain his smile, smiling into the kiss. Parents To Be Akali: + she froze a little until she felt his arm wrap around her waist, feeling his lips press against hers and she smiling against the kiss as well as her arms wrapped around his neck, pushing herself into his hold even more as she moved from behind the chair and onto his lap, pulling away and then a bell went off in her head. "Holy shit, I'm going to be a mother.." She had a blank face on and laughed a little. "Holy shit.." + He nodded some as he held her, watching as the realization hit her. “Indeed, and I’m going to be a father.” He nodded again before pressing his lips against hers once more, letting them linger there for a few seconds before he broke the kiss, raising his scotch glass to his lips. He took a long sip of the liquor, feeling a slight burn as it slid down his throat. He closed his eyes, remaining still for a few seconds before nodding one final time. “We’re going to have a child…” Category:Ark 13